


pianissimo

by Medoch



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Other, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: – Снова сбегаешь, Кацура?





	pianissimo

Ближе к утру Кацура уходит.

Гинтоки сквозь сон слышит до боли знакомый перезвон колец сякудзё и подрывается с постели, выбегая на улицу, в туман – взъерошенный, напрочь позабывший про только-только начавшие затягиваться раны. Тени руин Кабуки-чо густые и длинные от света огромной жёлтой луны, и фигура в знакомых монашеских одеждах выглядит среди этих теней, как призрак.

Гинтоки на секунду задумывается о том, что в Эдо слишком, слишком много призраков. И слишком много теней – длинных и чёрных, как уголь. Зайдёшь в такую – и потеряешься навсегда.

– Обо-, – он запинается, когда фигура оборачивается на звук его шагов, и смахивает сонное наваждение с ресниц. – Зура? Куда собрался?

Чужая тень, длинная от лунного света, касается ботинок Гинтоки. Тишина, в которой не звучит привычного возмущения, грозится сломать остатки зданий вокруг – так она тяжела и густа.

– На поиски, – просто говорит Зура.

В тумане его силуэт кажется размытым, словно бы нарисованным на бумаге. Он улыбается, обернувшись через плечо, и в спокойном блеске его глаз что-то кажется Гинтоки неуловимо знакомым. Образ мелькает перед глазами на мгновение – достаточно только моргнуть; темнота и яркое мерцание луны скрадывают все отличия, делая Зуру слишком похожим на учителя.

Призраки шуршат совсем рядом, шепчутся между собой и делают воздух куда тяжелее, чем когда-либо.

– И что же ты... – голос подводит Гинтоки, – что же ты собрался искать?

Зура пожимает плечами, надевая на голову сандогасу. Прохладный ветер треплет его волосы, забирается под тонкую ткань кимоно, выгоняя тепло. Гинтоки ёжится.

– Даже не знаю, – доносится до него, – себя, быть может? Или своё бусидо. То самое, помнишь?

Гинтоки и хотел бы забыть, но не получится. Слова Шоё-сенсея въелись в него, как краска, вросли под кожу корнями, и их теперь не выкорчевать, даже если убить его. Должно быть, это произошло и с Зурой. Должно быть, это произошло с каждым из них.

Зура делает шаг вперёд, и тень от разрушенной высотки съедает его в один миг – только поднятая вверх тонкая ладонь выделяется остатками лунного света.

– Возвращайся, – говорит Гинтоки.

Зура машет ему на прощание и молча шагает дальше.

*

Перед рассветом Кацура уходит.

Шинске сидит рядом с разрушенной до основания лавкой данго, бездумно смотрит на грязное чёрное небо, купаясь в забытье от темноты, тишины и крепкого табачного дыма, когда слышит его шаги. В предрассветной мгле не видно ни зги, но инстинкты и чутьё не получится ни прокурить, ни проспать. Он хватается за меч и щурится, различая силуэт монаха – и было бы неплохо, если бы монахи ассоциировались у него хоть с чем-нибудь хорошим.

Нараку должны быть уничтожены – раз и навсегда. Все они, до последнего. Шинске вскакивает на ноги, ориентируясь на знакомый перезвон колец сякудзё.

Клинок его не встречает сопротивления – рассекает пустой воздух. Шинске замирает в темноте, как потерявшийся ребёнок. Сердце у него бьётся в грудную клетку часто-часто – не то от страха, не то от ненависти.

Монах замирает тоже и оборачивается через плечо, нарочно вставая под свет. 

– Хорошее прощание, Такасуги.

В предрассветной мгле почти ничего не видно, но Шинске подводит не только зрение, но и слух. Он стряхивает с себя наваждение, – голос призрака, стоящий в ушах – делает шаг ближе, моргает, и сердце его пропускает удар. Улыбка и выражение глаз Шоё-сенсея, знакомые с детства, невидимым клеймом лежат на лице Кацуры.

Шинске не знает, что сказать. Ветер толкает его в спину, и он делает ещё один шаг вперёд. Хочется протянуть руку и схватить Кацуру за плечо, развернуть к себе, завалить вопросами и ударами, но Шинске стоит, как истукан, с мечом наголо, и смотрит, как он уходит. Темнота мешает ему дышать, забивается в лёгкие и сдавливает рёбра со всех сторон.

Призраки прошлого вспыхивают под левым веком – слишком ослепительно-яркие для такой темноты.

– Куда ты направился? – спрашивает Шинске в момент, когда мгла окончательно съедает хрупкую фигуру его друга.

Кацура фыркает.

– Не знаю. Моя жизнь была бы проще, знай я об этом.

Слова, сказанные Шинске так давно, возвращаются к нему и с размаху бьют в грудь, едва не ломая рёбра. Он щурится во мгле, убирая клинок в ножны, и силится вычленить знакомую фигуру из темноты, но никого не находит, – только вместе с шелестом ветра доносится до ушей перезвон колец сякудзё.

*

На рассвете Кацура уходит.

Тоширо нагоняет его у разломанных ворот Кабуки-чо, когда рассветное солнце бросает на руины домов широкие розовые полосы света. Кацура оборачивается на оклик, поправляя сандогасу, и улыбается – тонко и ломко, чуть щуря глаза. Если бы Тоширо не знал его, подумал бы о предательстве.

– Снова сбегаешь, Кацура?

Он стучит сякудзё по земле, и латунные кольца звякают друг об друга, как шарики в пачинко.

– Я не Кацура, – говорит, – я Зура. И разве это похоже на побег?

Тоширо пожимает плечами, затягиваясь. Выдыхает горький дым, наблюдая за тем, как он плавно растворяется в прозрачной вуали утреннего воздуха. Ветер гоняет по земле картон и мелкие камешки и двигает облака, становясь час от часа всё сильнее.

Тишина, растёкшаяся по разрушенному до фундамента Эдо, кажется Тоширо неестественной и жуткой.

– Так тихо, – бурчит он. – Всё закончилось. Мы выгнали демонов из Эдо – так почему ты уходишь?

Кацура улыбается, и глаза его смотрят в далёкое прошлое – или даже дальше. Розовый свет рассветного солнца выделяет в чёрных волосах серебряные пряди.

– Мы изгнали демонов из Эдо, – тихо соглашается Кацура, и у Тоширо от его тона по спине ползут мурашки, – но не изгнали их из себя.

В звонком рассветном воздухе этот голос кажется чужим, нездешним, – словно призрак, пришедший в гости из царства Энмы. Мысль о том, что если Кацура уйдёт сейчас, то больше никогда не вернётся, приходит Тоширо в голову и мигом пускает там корни.

– Ты мог бы вступить в Шинсенгуми, – бросает он вместо того, чтобы сказать «останься». – В конце концов, – Тоширо фыркает, едва не подавившись дымом, – лучше всего мы все умеем только махать мечами. 

Кацура пожимает плечами и улыбается, но уже по-другому, более открыто и ярко. Он смотрит в посветлевшее небо Эдо, цветущее голубым, фиолетовым и розовым, и тихо отвечает:  
– Ты прав.

Тоширо бросает окурок на землю и придавливает подошвой ботинка, вслушиваясь в хруст мелких камешков.

– Ты прав, – повторяет Кацура, – но я хочу найти собственный путь. Мы все потерялись однажды, и нам всем нужно найти себя заново.

Он шагает за ворота, опираясь на сякудзё, и подставляет лицо ветру. Латунные кольца звенят, вплетаясь в мелодию возрождающегося мира, Тоширо слышит её собственным сердцем.

– Я собираюсь открыть школу, – легко произносит Кацура; тихий звук его голоса почти сливается с шумом ветра. – Легендарную Шока Шондзюку.

Тоширо смотрит ему в спину, пока она не скрывается за стенами крохотных домиков, наспех построенных из руин.

На рассвете Кацура уходит из Эдо, и все призраки уходят за ним.

**Author's Note:**

> трактуйте, как хотите, но я просто не могла не написать это потому что Я ТАК ЛЮБЛЮ КАЦУРУ ГОСПОДИ ТАК ЛЮБЛЮ КАЦУРУ и концепт преемственности тоже


End file.
